The invention relates to a securing device.
Standard flat components, in particular the plug-in cards used in computer technology, are usually mounted with the aid of assembly brackets at appropriately designed mounting locations. Secured to these assembly brackets there is in each case at least one plug-in connector, which establishes the connection of the plug-in card to external terminals. The housing wall therefore has at the mounting locations in each case slot-like clearances, which are covered by the respective assembly bracket. Also provided on the assembly bracket is a securing flange, which is attached at right angles, lies snugly against a correspondingly angled support surface of the housing wall and is releasably fixed there by means of a screw or clamp connection.
By way of example, German reference DE 44 03 907 A1 discloses a securing device in the form of a clamping strip which reaches over all the insertable flat components or their assembly brackets and, in the fitted state, fixes all the plug-in cards and, in the releasing state, releases all the plug-in cards, and which has flexible regions which are assigned to the individual plug-in cards. A disadvantage in this case is that, irrespective of the number of mounting locations occupied, a clamping strip wide enough to cover all the mounting locations is always required and that, when retrofitting or exchanging, the securement has to be temporarily loosened for all the other, in fact unconcerned, flat components.